One Disturbing Day
by AngelicFox12
Summary: Naruto and a few other's have gotten together to just take a walk and head on over to Ichiraku's. But what starts out as a decent walk turns into quite the disturbing conversation.


After another day's work all completed, done kicking rogue ninja butt, keeping Konoha safe and helping out where needed, the ninja of Konoha have to find something to pass the time. Well, what do you think they do? Sakura and Ino stalking Sasuke, Naruto training to become stronger so he could become the next Hokage, or maybe none of that. Well, I'm here to show you exactly what they do when they've got the time off, and…I hope you aren't too mentally scarred after reading this.

It was just another day in Konoha; a bunch of the characters of Naruto had gotten together and decided to just go for a walk. Despite the differences many of them had, their status, what they were called, or what other people thought of them, they walked together in a group heading no where in particular. Currently in this group were Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Danzo and Sai.

The gang had been silent, not sure as to what to say to one another. Naruto was walking slightly behind them, glancing between all of the people there before he got annoyed with the silence.

"Geeze, you guys are too quiet. Have nothing to say or something…" He muttered.

"Well Naruto, for your information it seems like no one has anything to say, so maybe a quiet walk like this with everyone will do us all some good." Sakura said looking over her shoulder towards Naruto who just stared at her a little annoyed she didn't want to have anyone talk.

"Eh, so what if no one here wants to talk, I want to talk and if we're all walking together you guys can just listen."

"Naruto…whatever you have to say is probably not that important at the moment, so why don't you just shut your mouth." Sakura said stopping, in which made everyone else stop walking and turn to listen to the two bickering. Naruto stared as Sakura before getting this little smirk on his face.

"Oh, and thinking on how disturbing it would be if Sai had some color to his skin so he didn't look like some sort of mutated Oreo?"

Everyone at that moment all turned to Sai who was looking down at himself and than looked back over towards Naruto with his same emotionless face.

"Mutated Oreo and color, am I not fine how I am?" Sai asked curiously. Everyone in the group just laughed, okay…it wasn't that disturbing but it was funny how Sai had reacted. Calming down a bit, Danzo just stared and shook his head a bit before letting out a sigh.

"He may be pale, and seeing him with some color may be a bit weird, but not disturbing. Now if you really wanted something disturbing, why not think of Sasuke as a female getting knocked up by Orochimaru." Danzo said nodding over to Sasuke.

Sasuke stood there and he had this glare on his face as he stared at Danzo, everyone knew exactly what was going on through his mind at that moment. Ino and Sakura looked at eachother and than over towards Sasuke just trying to calm him down. It was Sai who broke this awkward silence that had come over them, Naruto was standing there shaking his head and trying to get the image of a female Sasuke and Orochimaru out of his head.

"Well, what about Gai and Lee together, you know…like yaoi?"

Everyone just stopped what they were doing and shivers were sent all through their bodies at the same moment. That was way too disturbing for their likes. Naruto stood there and glanced around before he spoke.

"Well, what's more disturbing than Sasuke getting a blowjob from an old wrinkly lady?" He asked curiously. Sasuke was about to open his mouth when Sai spoke.

"Or Danzo?" He added to Naruto's statement in which Sasuke frowned and stare like something was going through his mind.

_"oh crap…did they find out?"_ was the exact thing going through Sasuke's mind and he gave a glance over towards Danzo who looked at him, giving a shrug and shaking his head. Naruto glanced over towards Sasuke as he noticed Sasuke thinking something.

"Something on your mind Sasuke?"

"Nope…" Sasuke said without missing a beat, making Naruto a bit suspicious about his teammate. Ino and Sakura both shivered before they both smiled as the same thing came to mind at the same time.

"The third Hokage in a Speedo…" the two of them said.

"There is nothing more disturbing than that." Ino stated with a nod and a smile on her face. Everyone standing there physically shivered and groaned.

"That's horrible you guys…now I'm not going to be able to get that out of my head." Naruto complained with a whimper. Sasuke looked like he was going to be sick and Danzo was just trying to get that image out of his head.

"What if he was naked and bent over?" Sai said, just adding onto the mental trauma that the group was currently experiencing due to the new image that was placed in their minds. They all looked like they were going to be ill or they were just too traumatized to do anything right now.

Sai stood there staring at them blankly and than let out a sigh, before turning.

"I'm going on a head of you guys, so I'll meet you at Ichiraku's." Sai said before heading off to the ramen shop, the other's however didn't even bother answering.

"The images…get it out, that's horrible." Ino cried like she was in some sort of agonizing pain.

"It's burned into my mind…how am I ever going to get it out." Sakura cried as she let herself drop to her knees.

Sasuke was standing there trying not to let the images get to him, but it was just too hard. He looked like at any moment he was going to be sick or something. Naruto instantly forgot what was said at the mention of Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Ramen…I'm in…wait for me Sai!" Naruto yelled running after Sai.

Danzo on the other hand just stood there and glanced at the group, his mind plagued with the images of what was just told. After that, the group just kind of did their own thing, they were all very quiet and no one was going to say a thing, not wanting to stir the boiling pot of a disturbing mess they had just created, it wasn't like they were now all scarred for life…but they knew that those images were burned into the back of their minds and it would be hard to get the images out at all.

So, what started out as a nice walk through Konoha, just to enjoy the day and silent company, turned out to be quite the disturbing day. It turned out so no one spoke to one another, and it turned into an even more awkward time for those who actually had to work alongside the people they were talking about. So, needless to say, this small group of people were never going to be the same again.


End file.
